Valentine's ache
by ageha obsessed
Summary: "Thanks Kaoru you're a life-saver."/Kaoru…breathe…/"We need to talk, kitten. First things first, Where's my chocolate?" he purred./"Hmm, but what is mine is yours, kitten. There's no need to take this to court but fair's fair so, that means you're mine too, nee?" Kenshin said playfully, licking his bloodied lip. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

So…this is my first RK fanfic so please don't be so hard for me and I hope for constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I own not the wonderful character of RK, just the plot maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The wretched day celebration**

"Thanks Kaoru you're a life-saver." Tomoe sighed in relief. Kaoru smiled at her cousin when in actuality she wanted to frown at her cousin's choice of words. She said them also at _that time._

"Well, I need to get going now…Akira's waiting." Kaoru could only smile but she nodded her head in acknowledgement. When had she become so quiet? When had her relationship with her cousin become so strained?

Right…it was after _him_.

Kaoru shook her head and quickly finished cleaning the clubroom, well, the school's kitchenette. She joined the cooking club since her freshmen day's…it was an effort she put in to catch her crush's eye. Too bad it didn't work out. Honestly, she felt bitter all day around because of this day every single passing year.

_**Valentine's.**_

It just leaves a bitter sweet taste in her mouth—this day. A constant reminder of what she failed to obtain. She had met him on Valentine's…behind the school. Her spring was a brief and painful encounter for her. It sucked.

The blue-eyed girl stopped entertaining her morbid thoughts by simply focusing on her task at hand. She put the eggs, milk and chocolate back into the fridge. The whipped cream carton, she threw away because she had finished it. The small bottle of vanilla essence was thrown away too, Tomoe had spilled it when she got a little too excited when she was relaying her story of how sweet her boyfriend was to her yesterday that she just had to give him the best Valentine Day's chocolate ever. The flour and icing sugar she returned them to their respective places on the pantry. Then, she washed all the mixing bowls, pots and baking pans that she had used to make the chocolate cake for Tomoe (because Tomoe was a sweet girl but Kaoru just didn't have the patience to teach her properly after the third unidentified black lump the girl had produced). After that she just had to mop the floor where the vanilla essence had spilled and wipe the tables, which was a normal routine for Kaoru because she usually got stuck cleaning the clubroom because she was usually the last person to leave. Before, she was the last to leave because her cooking was so horrible that she had to make many attempts before getting it right and the food to taste at least edible to mankind. Now…she just liked the comfort of being able to cook up something delicious for her friends to enjoy and entertain the thought that even she had a small part of _femininity_ (something she was able to hold over her perfect cousin)—her cooking. All the while, she refused to acknowledge the lonely black box wrapped with a ruby colored ribbon, a small stab in her heart, knowing the object of her objections would never accept it (she always left it in his locker). However, this year she wouldn't leave the chocolate in his locker this year…because this year she's made her resolve to forget about him. She was surprised she even made one for _him_ at all. _I suppose after years of doing giving __**him**__ chocolates and stuff, it's become a habit. _A habit she needed to get rid of, she determined.

* * *

_Finally, I finished cleaning,_ Kaoru sighed in relief. Humming a toneless tune, she made her way back to her classroom to retrieve her back and then head back home for the day. Lucky for her it was a Friday so she could afford to take her sweet time getting home because tomorrow was a Saturday and she didn't have to rush back. She could even sleep in if she wanted too. _Hmm, maybe a few kata's and then, a nice cup of coco and ice-cream…I think I should stop by and rent something before getting home…I wonder if they have that new movie…._ Kaoru drawled to herself. In fact, she was so distracted to the point that she didn't notice a certain red-head in her path. If she hadn't been so immersed in planning what to do on her night off, she would have scampered off the nearest exit or pushed herself hoping to merge with the unflattering white wall behind her but alas, fate had a different plan for her that night.

Expectedly, Kaoru clashed with the red-head, but thankfully, the impact was small only causing her to drop her box with a small gasp, out of sheer shock.

Immediately, her face colored with shame. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking wh-…" her words trailed off, her eyes widen in shock. Out of all people in the world she could have run into, it had to be him…

"Well if it isn't Jou-chan! What are you still doing here at this hour?" a familiar rooster greeted her and she relished in her mutual acquaintances with the red-head. She forced her eyes to tear away from eyes that seemed to bleed unnatural amber tinted with a little amethyst at the edges. Kaoru managed to grin shakily and promptly stepped three steps from the man and walked forward toward Sanosuke, an old childhood friend and her best chance at escaping.

"Oh, you know me. A Busy, busy bee." Kaoru replied with faked cheer, and winced at the corny choice of words. Sanosuke frowned. Oh lord, why did of all the time she had known him, he chose today to be observant? _Someone, kill me now_.

"You okay, Jou-chan?" he asked her, wary now.

"Who? Me? I'm fine. Fitter than a fiddle." Kaoru winced again. _Where the hell are these lines coming from?!_

"Yeah…come here and let me check your temperature. You're acting weird." Sano offered his hand already raised half-way to her forehead when suddenly she was jerked back by an unseen force of supernatural speed and strength.

"This one thinks Sano should get going to meet Megumi-dono now or he will be late, this one will make sure Kaoru-dono is well and make sure she gets back home safe."

Sano blinked. "Ah shit! Thanks, Kenshin. I almost forgot—gotta go. Stay safe you two!" with that, Sano sprinted down the hall to get to his girlfriend, hopefully on time, this time.

_And I'm doomed! Why did his intelligence last for 2 seconds just pointing out something to get me into trouble?_

Kenshin smoothed a palm over Kaoru's forehead and then, sneaked his hand behind her neck. When the implications set in, Kaoru pushed him off but the damage was already done, she blushed red from the top of her head to her toes. "What do you think you're doing?!" Kaoru half-shrieked at him.

"Ah, this one doesn't think Kaoru-dono is sick." He told her amiably. His eyes were innocent amethyst. If this had happened previously, she would have been fooled but she knew better now. This was the man that had trampled on her heart. He wasn't innocence in any aspects.

So, she responded snidely. "_I _could have told you the same thing. Anything else?"

He shook his head pleasantly, "Where does Kaoru-dono live? This one would…"

She cut him off, "I'm fine going back alone, it's safer than being with you." The atmosphere seemed to have thickened with her words and she thought she saw a little hurt and remorse in his eyes but her heart bled all the same as if the wound was fresh from yesterday that her anger for him overrode whatever sympathy she had for the red-head. She stomped, remembering to pick up her fallen package and ran after she had walked a great deal of distance, sure that he couldn't see her desperation at trying to keep a vast distance between them. Her heart ached sorely whenever she saw him as her mind recalled the hurtful things he had said to her. Tears began to leak out from the corners of her eyes, she hated at how she hurt him with her words but a small part of her felt satisfied she could dish out a little pain back at him. It felt horrible and wonderful at the same time. She was a monster.

What did it matter now? She wanted nothing to do with him. Besides, it was for the best—except for Sano, Kaoru had no relations to Kenshin Himura and she planned to keep it that way.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, fair warning I consider Shinta + Battousai = Kenshin Himura. So, listen Shinta had the purple pretty eyes and represents Kenshin's innocence. Battousai has yellow eyes and represents Kenshin's err, darkness? And these two come together to make the man that we all have come to know and love, Himura Kenshin and Kaoru can cook in this fic because really? I hate the fact Kenshin can get into her apartment because he can cook so now, he has to play Romeo and climb through the balcony and stuff because he would not be able to go into Kaoru's apartment just because he **_**can **_**cook! **

**Disclaimer; this is for all the chapters in this story (I'm lazy) I don't own RK.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past.**

_Kaoru…breathe…_

"Kaoru?" the said girl snapped her head into attention—perhaps a little too sharp for her liking.

"Yes, Tae-san?" she said sweetly. Well, as sweet as someone who want to lie but is horrible at it. Kaoru swore she felt her eyebrow's twitch at the effort it took for her to lie.

"Are you really going to buy _all_ of that?" Tae asked her, amused that she Kaoru would _still _try to lie to her, even when they _both_ knew her game was up. Kaoru sighed at the ridiculous amount of chocolates and tubs of ice-creams sitting in her trolley.

"Bad day?" Tae asked kindly. Tae worried and fussed over her, as if she was her sister. But, that was Tae, she was nice and sweet to everyone and she worried about everyone too but they were really close and since the 'incident' she took it upon herself to look after Kaoru…

Kaoru offered a weak smile. "The usual drama in a teenage life…I didn't get chocolate for today…" Kaoru let her eyes dim at her words; hopefully this would make Tae stop asking questions. However, when she looked at the older woman, she knew Tae didn't believe her but was kind enough to leave her to her own devices. Kaoru sighed, relief now. She really just wanted to soak in hot water in the shower, until her fingers became like dried prunes.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if it makes you feel better I didn't get one either…"

"Don't give me that, you're _married_!"

Tae huffed, "But with Katsu it feels like I'm single…he hardly pays attention to me, especially when he gets new work." The woman complained. Kaoru smiled, Katsu was older than her by four years and younger than Tae by five—an odd pairing but they made it work.

"I wouldn't worried be about that; he'll probably make it up to you with a gorgeous painting or…" she smirked darkly, "mind-blowing _sex._" Tae blushed from the tip of her toes to her hair at this. Often, when they fought Kaoru spotted love bites or Tae struggling getting up because her hips were all wobbly. Katsu was probably a _beast_ in bed—it's always the quiet ones you had to look out for. Her smirk grew a tad bit wider when Tae was stumbling over her words.

"Wh…Kaoru…that's…"

"And while I'm at it, I'll go put some of these back at their aisles while you try to get your head out of the gutter."

"Kaoru!"

But Kaoru was already turning to the frozen foods aisle to see her face for that one but she snickered when she heard the older woman retort. Being able to tease Tae always made her day, which was a rare victory because the woman was always so poised and calm—except for Katsu. She grinned, thank heavens for Katsu.

She was reversing her trolley when she bumped into someone. Kaoru turned to apologize when all color drained from her face.

It was _Kenshin!_

"Kamiya." He acknowledged her coldly and her eyes swiped to look at his eyes. They were _amber_—which meant bad news. His eyes were only amber yellow when he was pissed. _Oh shit!_

She gurgled out a response murky greeting then, she was stampeding to Tae, at the front register to bag her things and _get the hell out _of there!

_Move out of my way!_ Kaoru mentally shrieked, feeling much like a hunted prey. _That_ side of Kenshin, she didn't fall in love with him but she knew him well enough. It's reserved for his enemies and formidable opponents during kendo matches. _She _didn't want to be _his_ enemy. She just wanted him out of her life! Why couldn't he understand that?! The infuriating man!

"Tae, bag my stuff!" She yelled.

Tae blinked and threw a bemused eyebrow at her. She didn't have time for this but thankfully, Tae was already halfway bagging her purchase and scanning them. Why did she buy so many things?

"Good evening, Miss Tae." Kaoru stiffened. _What on earth…._

"Oh, good evening to you too, Kenshin. How are you today?"

_Kenshin. She said Kenshin? It's a different Kenshin as my Kenshin is it? _Kaoru blushed at her thoughts. _I didn't mean that way! He's not mine but a guy named Kenshin that __**I **__know—that's all. Right, wait, Kaoru focus on what they are saying so, that they don't think you're an idiot or something._

"…this is Kaoru." Tae smiled expectantly at her and she guessed that Tae might be introducing her to Kenshin.

"We've met, Tae." She offered a short explanation as to why they weren't introducing each other. Tae's eyes sparked at this. Kaoru frowned; the older woman was always trying to play cupid in her non-existent love life.

"So…are you two dating?"

At this, Kaoru felt her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What are you crazy, Tae?! Kenshin used to date Tomoe!" Kaoru sputtered and then, back-tracked at what her big stupid mouth had just said. _Way to piss him off, Kamiya! Remind him that Tomoe was using him!_

"Oh! I'm sorry." Tae apologized for the misunderstanding.

In the meantime, Kaoru was bristling. Why didn't Kenshin say anything? He was the one Tae was talking to!

She turned her head sharply and missed his jaw by a fraction. _Too close,_ she squeaked in surprise and took three, four steps away from the intimidating red-head except now, his eyes were bright amethyst and her mind screamed at her.

_Lies! Lies! Lies! He's nothing like what he portrayed himself to be. He wasn't innocent or harmless. He was freakin' pissed and he was going to come after her for blood!_

"It's quite alright, Tae-san. Tomoe-san and I had broken off on mutual agreement. We no longer shared the same interests and separated on good terms." Kenshin skillfully delivered, compact with a professional smile that was to disarm any suspicions on his person…

Kaoru winced as Kenshin's lies rolled in the air and off his tongue with practiced ease.

_There was no way his break up with Tomoe was a clean affair._ Kaoru could attest to that statement. Everyone could feel the tension whenever Tomoe and Akira passed Kenshin in the hallways; usually both males exerted a strong intention to kill; Akira—to keep his girl safe and Kenshin—to defend his damaged pride.

Kaoru sneaked a glance at the cashier and pulled out a few bills to pay for her purchase and cleared her throat. "I'll see you around Tae and no, I don't expect to see you for a few days." Kaoru grinned at Tae and Tae being Tae took a few minutes blinking at the girl before the true meaning of Kaoru's words hit her.

The curious tilt Himura had adjusted, suggested that he'd ask Tae about it and Tae would probably take a few minutes to answer him as…_decently_, err as possible and few more minutes to shake him off the subject completely. She wondered how much of distance can she put in between them in the next ten minutes or so, give and take.

God knows, she needed the head start and even then, she wasn't sure if that was enough time. She knew he was _fast_. And she didn't want to know how fast he was. Hopefully, she would be safely locked in her apartment, rather than still out in the streets where a certain red-head would be prowling around that can possibly attempt to kidnap her and kill her or stab her or choke her or whatever cruel methods he thought appropriate.

She made to her apartment slower than she would have liked, looking behind her shoulder every five minutes to see if she was followed but there was only the occasional stray cats meowing and tall shadows and her shadows and no one else.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw her apartment complex, slightly jogging now. She was anxious for some reason and despite, the fact there was no one in sight. Something in her gut feeling told her _someone _was watching her. Her instincts had never failed her before and hopefully, it wouldn't start now. She struggled to find her keys in her purse while holding her purchase.

_Again, why the hell did she buy so much food?!_

When she heard the sudden click, she nearly jumped for joy. She didn't know why but her heartbeat had been racing ever since she saw her apartment complex. It was like one of those bad horror flicks. The heroine would travel alone at night and there wouldn't be much danger as she travelled the lonely paths but right when you think you're safe something strikes from out of nowhere and everyone screams in surprise and the heroine is either dead or is fighting with something wicked that wants to kill her. Kaoru shivered at her imagination and turned the knob, stepped into her apartment with a content smile and closed the door, kicking it lightly so it would shut on her own because she had her arms full.

She whistled lightly to an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her. it had a bit of a haunting tune if one listened closely and imagined singing it in a different setting—namely in the middle of nowhere and the singer was singing it a low whisper.

_Hush little baby, _

_Don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking-bird, _

_And if that mocking-bird don't sing._

_Mama's gonna buy you…_

Kaoru stopped in the middle of the song when something registered in her head. She didn't hear her door close when she kicked it earlier, did she? And there was a small but significant Ki that she only noticed just now…

She quickly spun her grocery bags on the kitchen counter as she stared into amber eyes. Shocked, she backed away from him and towards the wall as a scream rose to her throat. Sapphire eyes widen at the sight of the red-head in her home but before the scream could rip itself from her throat, Kenshin had one hand on her mouth and captured both her wrists in a death-grip by his free hand. Panicked blue eyes shot to her door, wondering how he got through and noticed the door shut, the fastener in place.

How fast did this man _move?_

He stepped forward, carrying them both and leaned on the wall, trapping her between the immobile wall and himself. Then, he slipped a knee between her legs to completely immobile her. What a day her Valentine's this year was turning out to be.

When she felt something warm brushing over her face, she looked up and saw that once again Kenshin was invading her personal bubble yet again today. Something snapped in Kaoru and she went on a full-fledge panic mode.

She met Kenshin accidently in the hallway after school. Okay, she could take it; they went to the same school. No problem there.

She met him again, in the supermarket. Still good, because come on that was probably the only supermarket around that wasn't ridiculously over-priced.

The third encounter, right now, in her apartment…and he was man-handling her! (In her own apartment, she repeated it for good measure. She needed to remember the details. She could so take him to court if she ever survived this and get a restraining order and maybe even sue him for sexual harassment okay, maybe just harassment but if his hand goes either south or north she was slapping him with every sexual harassment known to humanity!). He was practically stalking her at this point!

"Hi, kitten." He breathed over her face and something shot down her spine at her pet-name.

Kenshin was man-handling her. Check.

Kenshin man-handling her + Amber eyed Kenshin + they were alone in her apartment = (All check?)

**She was so screwed.**

This Kenshin was playful and liked to tease her. He's a little insane too…

"We need to talk, kitten. First things first," his smile deepened at her and shrunk trying to get away from him. Whenever he smiled like _that_, always meant unpleasant things, it was his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and it was a dangerous thing to receive, especially when it was _this _side of him that was smiling at you.

"Where's my chocolate?" he purred.

Kaoru's heart dropped to her stomach, feeling a little sick and dread crawled all over her body.

_He knows?_

* * *

**Poor, poor Kaoru so, I'm stumped from here on end. Review and tell me how I should progress from here! Teehee. (Yes, I'm a Ryan Higa fan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the late update and thanks for the idea morningwolf! I hope you like it and review please!**

**Chapter 3: Played.**

* * *

_Preview:_

_"We need to talk, kitten. First things first," his smile deepened at her and she shrunk trying to get away from him. Whenever he smiled like __that__, always meant unpleasant things, it was his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and it was a dangerous thing to receive, especially when it was __this __side of him that was smiling at you._

_"Where's my chocolate?" he purred._

_Kaoru's heart dropped to her stomach, feeling a little sick and dread crawled all over her body._

_He knows?_

* * *

She wanted to cry sometimes when she looks at her family photo. It used to be a happy reminder. Now, it just reminded her how broken she was. She was so stupid, why did she ever think a guy would ever want her? Who would want to date the girl with the psychotic mother and drunkard father?

Kaoru bit back the sob that threatened to come out of her, hating her weakness to pop out now. He _knew_, he knew she had a crush on him, that she had been giving him valentine's chocolate every year since two years ago.

The fucking bastard _played_ her like a fucking doll!

Why the fuck did she think that she had any chance at falling in love?!

Why the fuck did she forget that her father had _cursed_ her, his only daughter to only be miserable for the rest of her pathetic life?!

He cursed her to never find happiness. And she wanted to laugh hysterically at how the dead man's curse coming true. She had always thought Kenshin held her happiness and to know that he played with her feelings…it hurt. It _hurts_ so much.

She just wanted to forget everything—her feelings, her past and her aches. She wanted them all to disappear and never to resurface so she can exist quietly until the reaper comes to take her away.

She had to get away from him. She can't think straight with him so near. It's her apartment so she had every right to _kick him out_! A laugh escapes her, then another and before she knows it she's laughing hysterically until her lungs were wheezing for air, her hand, no, her entire body shakes against his hands. She can feel his surprise and his wariness at her sudden outburst.

_Is the craziness coming to take me too?_ Kaoru laughed again, at her idle musings. Well good! This gives her the excuse to not fall in love ever again, or getting married no less. The Kamiya family had a history of crazy and they were going to end their reign of bad blood with her. She was the last of the Kamiya. She would die _alone_. It seemed fitting, she had to raise herself and live alone, why not just do the whole package and die by herself too?

_So, I need to pack and see a doctor and possibly get admitted to the loony bin. So, so, he has to go now._ Kaoru thought deliriously. She pushed against him and again until she realized he wouldn't budge.

"Get off, asshole!" she yelled at him, frustrated that he was here now when she didn't want anything to do with him. A few months ago, she would've been thrilled but not now, not anymore. So, he had to get it through his big skull that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore!

"Calm down, Kaoru."

"I'm CALM! I just want you out of my apartment you stalker! How the hell did you know where I lived, anyway?!"

"I looked it up. Kaoru, I just want to talk." Kenshin calmly responded.

"Talk," she scoffed. "Sure, let's talk. Let's talk about how I sue you for harassment, Himura! Now, lemme go!" she sarcastically drawled.

"I just wanted to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you help Tomoe?"

Kaoru felt her blood draining at his question. Of all the questions he could have asked, he asked this one.

"She said she liked you," her voice nearly cracked. She had already fallen for him at this point in her life but she knew that Kenshin only saw her as a friend and liked Tomoe. She loved both Tomoe and Kenshin and she wanted to make her two favorite people to be happy. "—so, I helped her. It's simple really."

"….you didn't know about Akira?"

"No, I thought Akira was after you two break up."

"Did you know why Tomoe wanted to date me?"

Kaoru huffed, frustrated their conversation going around in circles. "I told you—"

"—her real reason why she _needed_ to be my girl, to the point that she lied and even got you to bake sweets for me, pretending that she made them."

"…she liked you."

Kenshin laughed this time. "Tomoe didn't _like_ me, as you put it. Maybe she grew to like me after that, I don't know but she didn't like me when we started dating. In fact, she hated at me at first." It was a whisper but Kaoru was pretty sure she imagined it. _"Not that it matters, since I'm going after you." _

"Wha—Why would Tomoe—!" Kaoru protested, but she got cut off when a firm mouth slid over hers. Shocked, she just stood there and dumbly accepted Himura's onslaught on her senses. When he licked her bottom lip, she snapped out of it and started pushing against him, trying to break free from his iron grip. As soon as he felt her resistance to his advances he reinforced his grip on her. He took both of her captured arms, holding them with one hand, at her back and separating Kaoru from the wall. His other hand sought her long swan-like neck and cupped it, delving deeper into the recesses of her mouth.

Kaoru felt a hot stirring in the pit of her belly and she felt helpless to stop it. Kenshin was kissing her for whatever unknown reason that was unfathomable to her. Kenshin _hated _her. He said so, himself when he found out that Tomoe had lied to him—that she had only got closer to him to use his connections. He assumed Kaoru was on it too and had accused her as well.

But now, this doesn't feel like the actions compelled by hatred or anything of the like. The way he kissed her was hot and so desperate as if he was trying to tell her something. They broke apart for air and both teens panted harshly. Kaoru felt dizzy but she needed to know.

"Kenshin…" It was just his name but she hated the way she sounded just now. Was that really even her? She sounded so needy and…horny.

He didn't say anything but he tilted her head and kissed her even deeper than before. She didn't think it was possible to be even more aroused but something about this red-head was making her feel so. To her, he was the epitome of sexy passion in worn-out jeans that made his ass look…Focus Kaoru! She had to get away from him but why? He was so warm. She wanted to _stay_ there forever…

He licked the roof of her mouth and she _moaned_. Oh god, how the hell is he making her come up with all the sounds—she gasped. Kenshin broke away from her mouth and she nearly whimpered from the loss but then, he latched onto her neck. More specifically, he latched onto her pulse and god, can this guy suck. It was like he was trying to devour her from just sucking at her skin. Then, he did something with his tongue that just…

"Oh god," she groaned, slipping down because Kenshin was slowly inching down her and there wasn't anything to keep her upright because her legs were useless a long time ago when he started to do that thing with his tongue down her throat.

She heard him chuckle and felt it too when his lips was near her ears. Faintly, she registered that they were on the floor now, and she was sitting in his lap and his tongue was nipping and playing with her ears and that was such a turn-on so, she did the only thing that she could and grip at his shirt for all that she's—wait, her hands were at his shirt? What are they doing there? Wasn't he holding them prisoner?

…

Did she just willingly make out with Kenshin. The. Fucking. Himura. Bastard?!

Oh hell.

Very conscious now, she didn't register the hand on her jaw until Kenshin tilted her face to look at him and see his intentions….oh shit! If she didn't do something then, she was going to end up losing her virgin status to this asshole.

What should she do? What should she do? What should she do?

_Oh crap,_ she thought when she felt his mouth land on hers again and she was really going to end up in bed with him if she didn't somehow stop this…

"Ngh," she moaned. Mentally sighing she was really getting tired getting played like this. When she felt him pushing her to the ground, she panicked. She really had to do something _now_!

So, when she felt him entering her mouth via tongue _again_, not like he asked her permission either the asshole. She thanked god and Misao for what she was going to do next.

_Thank you, god, for giving me the chance to escape and thanks Misao for being such a closet-pervert_.

He was very much enjoying ravishing Kaoru up until she bit him, tongue and lip and all until she drew blood. He hissed in pain and broke away from her mouth but that wasn't all the surprise she had for him. No, no, after that, he felt abrupt pain to his loins that made him cringe in pain and she took the opportunity to push him off her and scrambled up.

"Get out of my apartment or I'll sue you for everything you own, Himura!" Kaoru threatened, while brandishing a sharpened kitchen knife at him.

Wheezing one last time, before staggering to his feet then, stood up straight as if the past 3 minutes didn't happen when the assault on his, erm, special organ was made.

"That was a bit rude, kitten." Kenshin calmly stated. Kaoru was expecting more anger or hostility towards her person, not that is a good thing but this calm Kenshin is more dangerous. Kaoru can deal with anger, hostility and even murderous intentions but all calmness and cool—not so much.

"Good, though I'm not trying to be polite here."

"Hmm, but what is mine is yours, kitten. There's no need to take this to court but fair's fair so, that means you're mine too, nee?" Kenshin said playfully, licking his bloodied lip. He was trying to corner her again.

Kaoru was stumped. What the hell is this guy talking about? The whole court thing was just an empty threat; she was hoping he'd get intimidated enough to leave her alone…or something. But then, this is _Kenshin_ they were talking about. And Kaoru had always known that amber-eyed Kenshin leaned a little on the psychotic side but she didn't know to what extent. Well, at least she knew now…not that it changed anything. "Oi, What are you talking about whacko? If I were you, I'd worry less about court and more about the knife I'm holding here, you idiot! Now, get out!"

"On the contraire Kaoru, I think a woman who knows her knives is very…attractive." Kenshin inched closer and Kaoru shifted away from him. It was ridiculous, she took a step back and he took a step closer to her and this was going to end up another make-out session if she lost her space. No, she was smarter this time and made sure she didn't back into a wall so, that ended up with them circling each other. Kaoru mentally sweat-dropped at this, if he lost his temper he might jump her and end up taking her on the kitchen floor. Something tells her, he would find it kinky too.

"Er…right, I don't know what you're playing at Himura but while I'm at it, I wouldn't mind calling a psychiatrist for you as well."

"Tch, I see I'm going to have to teach you manners, kitten."

Kaoru scoffed. "Like you're one to talk. You basically forced yourself on me, bastard."

"Seems like I have my work cut out for me, your language isn't very impressive either."

"Shut it, you idiot!"

**_Knock, knock._**

Both of them froze. Kaoru's attention immediately flew to her front door.

"Oi, missy open up. What's wrong in there? Why're ya' shouting?" Sanosuke's voice drifted through the door and I felt relief. Now, there's no way Kenshin could…

Kaoru gasped and whirled around, meeting hot amber and that god damned smirk…

He kissed her again, a chaste kiss this time but it felt very tender and then, he whispered hotly near her lips. "I'll discipline you properly later, kitten." And then, he was gone.

Kaoru blinked and her brain finally clicked his words and its implications. The nerve of that man! As if, she'll…

"Oi, missy!"

Kaoru sighed. All her questions and thoughts can wait, Sano needs to be let in to either raid her fridge or sleep the night here for some obnoxious reason or another. Kaoru welcomed the distraction that came with Sano and his loud mouth. _At least,_ she thought, _Sano will never change._ It was a comforting thought—to have something _normal _in her day at the very least.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I was on a roll this time! Please review and give me cookies!( I still don't know what that means) but hoped you like it. Teehee. **


	4. ON HIATUS

I'M REALLY SORRY! But from now on and indefinitely, I will not be updating regularly (not that I keep up with a constant updates so, I apologize!) for personal reasons, I will not be writing unless I have finished my stories…

ScarsCry—a Skip Beat fanfiction.

Precious—a Fairytail fanfiction

Valentine's ache—a Rurounin Kenshin fanfiction.

Maybe, I am a horrible author but I feel like my degree of writing for **all** my stories have declined rapidly and thus, I am unsatisfied. I want to focus at one story per time and for this reason, I'm putting all my stories on hold because the only plot that is actively running through my mind is Skip Beat.

Maybe, some of you will get upset and I am sincerely apologizing to those readers and to those who understand my dilemma. I want to write passionately and produce only my best writing's and not just post half-assed chapters that leave me extremely irritated with my own lack of quality. I will not delete previous chapters unless it will make the story better so, for now that is my challenge.

And also, a formal apology to _wolves134_, regarding to your story request, I am unable to complete it yet. I am sorry if I made you upset but I really like your plot and I don't want to blow my first story request. Maybe this sounds stupid but I want more time to dedicate myself to writing on the plot because it would be really kill me inside if I posted the story I already written…

But enough is said, I will take this temporary 'vacation' to sharpen my skills and come back better because I don't know if anyone noticed but my writing style has changed a bit and it's really screwing with my head because all three of my story is originally written with a different style in mind. Well, I don't know if this change is for the better or worse but I hope you guys will be patient to let me know when I return to fanfiction.

Signing off…yours truly,

Ageha obbsessed


End file.
